This Wasn't in the Job Description
by the archduke
Summary: HYRP story while trying to outwit the press, Relena gets to know Heero a little better wink, wink
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Howdy, I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed "An Oldie But a Goodie": Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
"This Wasn't in the Job Description"  
  
by: the archduke  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, nor am I making any profit from this fic.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Hunt Begins  
  
  
  
Two and a half years. For two and a half years she had been preparing for this day, but no amount of preparation could have been enough. She knew that one day she would have to give up the protection her youth offered her, but still...this was a bit too much. She was caught quite off guard the day after her eighteenth birthday.  
  
This wasn't entirely knew to her, she had had a taste of it even before she had been thrust into the political arena. Her father had been the Vice-Foreign Minister before her, which had put her entire family into the spotlight. But in those days the spotlight wasn't focused solely on her.  
  
Thinking about it, she thought she should be grateful for the two and a half years that she had lived in relative peace. As a leader of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation she had been open game, add in her youth and looks, and she should have been hounded the minute she stepped off of Libra all those years ago. But back then there had been an agreement between herself and those who now followed her every move, an unspoked, yet binding agreement. She had still been a minor and they had backed off, giving her some space. But once she turned eighteen, and legally became an adult, all hell broke loose.  
  
It seemed they couldn't get enough of her. Always asking her questions, trying to get her attention, anything to make her look their way. She supposed she should have been flattered that they were so interested in her, it showed just how popular she had become. But this was only the first day. She shuddered at thinking what the rest of her life would be like.  
  
Today was the day Relena Peacecraft-Darlian had met her greatest adversary ever. No amount of conferences, speeches, or delegates could compare to what she faced. She had stepped up to the line and had been knocked down by the first punch. They might have made her fall, but Relena wouldn't be down for the count. She would get up, dust herself off, and get ready for the next round, because she knew that they wouldn't show her any mercy.   
  
Relena versus the press, and the gloves were coming off.  
  
  
  
  
It was the morning after the first encounter and Relena sat in her bed, running over the previous days events in her head. It had all started normal enough, her waking up to find Zechs and Noin already downstairs eating breakfast. Joining them were Heero and another man, just two of the several Preventers who accompanied her wherever she went. After the incident with Mariemaia, Lady Une had insisted that bodyguards were in order, just to be on the safe side. She had been reluctant at first, believing that the human race had finally learned its lesson and accepted peace, but a close call involving herself, an assasin, and a bullet imbedded in the podium that she had been speaking from changed her mind.   
  
She had come down to breakfast to find four people already sitting there, all looking uncharacteristcally nervous. Relena could tell that they were all avoiding eye contact with her, as if they were guilty about something. She was about to ask them what was going on when she heard a commotion coming from the front yard. She went to the front window to see what was the matter, and that's when she saw it. A sea of people, all with various sorts of cameras, from regular still cameras to sophisticated television cameras, the equipment looking sophisticated and professional. She was used to seeing crowds, but nothing like this. There must have been over two thousand people with cameras in her front yard, all seeming to be watching her front door for some reason.  
  
When they had spotted her at the window thousands of flash bulbs went off, all at the same time, blinding her with a brilliant light. Reflecting upon the incident, she wondered if the light could have been visible from space, she would have to check into that. She had felt a pair of arms pull her away from the window and lead her over to the couch, while she rubbed her eyes trying to get the sparkles to disappear from her vision.  
  
The first face she saw upon gaining her sight back was that of Heero, looking at her with something that resembled concern. She had stopped chasing after him long ago, realizing how ridiculous she must have looked. They now had a quasi-friendship/relationship, built on a foundation of respect and admiration and - hell, she didn't know what they had, all she knew was that everytime she looked at him her tummy felt funny.  
  
"What was that?," she asked while still rubbing her eyes.   
  
"The press. They've been here since 4 o'clock this morning."  
  
"Who let them past the gate?" Whoever it was was going to clean out the gutters the next day, plus mow the grass, and trim the bushes. Since she lived on a palacial estate, this was quite a punishment.  
  
  
Her brother and Noin had entered the room by then, and she heard Zechs explain. "No one. Some of them started climbing over, and before we could do anything they had short circuited the opening mechanism and rushed through. We tried to get them to leave, but they started shouting about freedom of the press and police persecution, so we just left them alone. But we did warn them that if they tried to get into the house we could legally shoot them, so I think we're safe in here."  
  
"But, why are there so many of them? I didn't think that there were that many news organizations in the universe?"  
  
It was Noin's turn to speak. "They're not just from news organizations. We have all sorts of people here. There's the television news stations, the food station that wants to find out what your favorite food is, the sports station, which is interested in your athletic pastimes, newspapers, news magazines, fashion magazines that want to put you on the cover, tabloids wanting to get dirt on your personal life, and some people who want you to endorse some sort of contraption called the Butt-Buster. It seems you are very popular today." She said this last part with a small smirk that did not go unnoticed by Relena.  
  
"This is not funny, Noin. I knew the press would get more aggressive once I turned eighteen, but this is ridiculous!"  
  
She should have just gone back to bed after waking up and finding a small village on her front lawn, but Relena's sense of duty stopped her from cancelling all of her meetings and hiding in her room all day. She managed to sneak out the back door without too much difficulty, but she had been reduced to wearing some of Zechs's old clothes as a disguise. Relena shook her head at the thought. Having to disguise herself to exit her own home. How degrading.  
  
Once she left her home, she felt confident that the worst was behind her, but once she arrived at the ESUN Capital Building, she found a whole other slew of people waiting for her there. That had been her entire day, being met by a crowd of reporters wherever she went while she tried to go about her daily activities.  
  
Throughout the entire ordeal Heero had been by her side, shielding her from the crowds, giving death glares to all who dared to get too close, and she thought she even saw him reach for his gun a few times when it had gotten really bad.  
  
Now she was in her bed, hoping that by some miracle they had all gotten tired of her and found something more intersting to report on then what her favorite color was. But Relena was a realist, she knew that it was asking too much to be left alone. She was the Vice-Foreign Minister, a former princess and a former queen, but no where in any of her job descriptions did it mention the frenzy that surrounded her at the moment.  
  
  
  
  
Relena once again went downstairs, mentally steeling herself for the upcoming day. Zechs and Noin were at the table, reading the morning papers, her presence going unnoticed by the usually very observant pair.   
  
"What in the hell is this? How can they get away with printing such lies? Whatever happend to journalistic integrity?" By the tone of his voice Relena could tell her brother was not in a very good mood.  
  
"Calm down Zechs, you don't want to attract Relena's attention. Give me the paper, I'll go hide them before she comes down." Once Noin moved her paper down to reach for Zechs's, she saw a slightly angry Relena looking straight at her. "Uh oh."  
  
"What's the matter Noin? Found another article?" Zechs put down his paper and saw his wife staring at his sister, suddenly getting the urge to go back into space this very minute.  
  
"Good morning Relena," Zechs said in a cheery voice, "sleep well last night?"  
  
"Cut the crap Milliardo." She called him by his real name. This was bad. "Give me the paper."  
  
He said the first thing that came into his mind. "What paper?"  
  
"The one in your hand. Now hand it over!"  
  
Before anyone could make a move, Duo came strolling into the room, his own paper opened wide. "This is just too good, too good! I can't wait to talk to Heero about this," he said to himself as he kept on walking.  
  
Relena grabbed the paper out of his hands and backed out of his reach before he could snatch it back.  
  
"Hey, I was reading that!"  
  
"Shut up Duo. Now is not the time," Noin said through clenched teeth.  
  
"You mean she hasn't seen it yet? Uh oh," Duo echoed Noin's earlier sentiments and made his way to where Noin and Zechs were now standing, all three keeping the table between themselves and the Vice-Foreign Minister.  
  
Relena flipped to the front page, and she immediately saw it in big, bold letters:  
  
'RELENA IN LOVE TRYST WITH BODYGUARD'  
  
Under the headline was a picture of Heero helping Relena out of her limo, the picture making it look like they were about to kiss. Of course that wasnt't the case, but the angle at which the photo had been taken at implied it. Only one day had gone by and she was already embroiled in a sex scandal. Her mind went blank except for a single phrase which slipped out of her mouth.  
  
"Uh oh."  



	2. This Wasn't in the Job Description-ch. 2...

  
  
"This Wasn't in the Job Description"  
  
by: the archduke  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, nor am I making any profit from this fic.  
  
  
Chapter 2: Lies Become Truth  
  
  
"Uh oh." For all of her oratory skills, all she could say were those two syllables. Relena looked back up at the group while she unconsciously tightened her hand around the paper, gripping the offending pieces of paper in her fist.   
  
Zechs, Noin, and Duo all noticed this movement and shrunk back in fear. While Relena would never strike at them, and she probably wouldn't even yell at them, there was something in her demeanor that scared the crap out of the three battle hardened soldiers.  
  
"What is this all about," Relena said while holding up the crumpled newsprint.  
  
Duo looked to Noin, who in turn looked to Zechs, who had no one to turn to.  
  
Zechs cleared his throat and said, "It seems that some news organizations, the less reputable ones I should add, have taken it upon themselves to announce that you and Heero are, how can I say this?" While he paused Duo jumped in.  
  
"They're saying that you and Heero are doing the horizontal mambo together." Upon seeing her face flush with anger he quickly added, "uh, but I don't believe them for a second." He then made his way out the door before he stuck his foot further into his mouth.  
  
That left Zechs and Noin, who were currently watching Relena stare into space, her eyes narrowed into thin slits.  
  
She suddenly jerked her gaze back to them, asking, "How many newspapers have reported this?"  
  
"By what we can tell just a few of the supermarket rags. No respectable organization has mentioned anything between Heero and yourself," Noin replied.  
  
Relena nodded her head. "Good. No one takes those things seriously, so there's not too much damage. But just to be on the safe side, make sure Heero dosen't guard me for a few weeks. We don't want to even imply that there might be some truth to this." Her few years in politics had taught her much, especially when it came to maintaining her image. In politics it was all about the image.  
  
Both Zechs and Noin nodded, then sighed in relief when Relena went back upstairs.  
  
"Told you not to worry," Zechs said to Noin as he went to his study to give Lady Une a call.   
  
"I'm not the one who's afraid of their little sister," was the response that he received.  
  
  
  
  
Relena was in her study looking over her schedule for the next two weeks when she heard her secretary yelling something. Next thing she knew, the door flew open and Heero Yuy came barreling through, with her secretary hot on his heels.  
  
"Miss Relena, I told him that you did not want to be disturbed, but he insisted that he had to see you. Should I call security?"  
  
Relena knew what Heero was there about, and actually considered calling security, but then thought that it would not be wise to antagonize him anymore than he already was. By the look of the fists his hands were clenched in and the narrowing of his eyes, she could tell that trying to drag him out of her office would not be a good idea.  
  
"No, that's alright. Thank you very much Marie." With a doubtful look, the secretary left, leaving Heero and Relena alone.  
  
Relena was still seated, and motioned for Heero to do the same in one of the chairs that faced her desk. "What can I do for you today Heero?"  
  
Heero ignored her questioned and slammed both palms on her desk, leaning over towards her menacingly.  
  
"You know why I'm here Relena, and you can just forget it."  
  
At this Relena also stood up, meeting Heero's glare head on. "You have your orders, Heero, and I expect you to follow them without question."  
  
"My job is to protect you Relena, and to do that I must be by your side. Just because some pictures are taken does not mean I will step back and watch while your life is in danger."  
  
"There are plenty of other people to watch over me Heero, so don't give me that crap about my life being in danger."  
  
They just stood there, faces inches apart, willing the other flinch first. Without breaking eye contact, Heero suddenly swept his arm over her desk, clearing it in one fluid motion. Relena then proceeded to hop up onto the desk and throw her legs over so that she was now sitting facing Heero. They came together in a heated kiss, Relena running her hands through Heero's hair as he maneuvered his hands into her blouse. Relena groaned as Heero cupped her breast, wrapping her legs around his waist in an effort to get closer to him. Heero then lifted Relena up off the desk, her legs still around his waist, and sat himself on the desk with Relena sitting on his lap. He lowered himself on top of the desk, holding Relena close on top of him, still kissing her, when a beeping noise broke into their thoughts.  
  
"Damn it," Heero muttered as he sat up and grabbed the pager that was on his belt, never lessening his hold on Relena. He looked at the annoying device, and then back up at Relena apologetically. He opened his mouth to say something when Relena's secretary's voice came through the intercom that was now on the floor. Relena got up off of Heero and went over to where the intercom lay, holding down a button while she spoke.  
  
"Yes?" She was surprised that her voice had a husky undertone to it.  
  
"Miss Relena, Lady Une requests your presence in her office immediately. She says it's important."  
  
"Tell her I'll be there in a few minutes."   
  
"Yes Miss." There was a slight hesitation before Marie continued. "Is everything all right Miss Relena? I heard a crash and was worried-"   
  
Relena cut her off and said, "Everything's fine Marie. Just call Lady Une."  
  
Relena looked back up at Heero, who had straightened his clothes and gotten off of the desk, and asked, "Did Lady Une page you?"  
  
He responded with a nod, and then began straightening her clothes, tucking in her shirt and making sure all of her blouse buttons where fastened. He then moved to her hair, combing his hands through it in an effort to put the strands back where they belonged. Heero let his hand rest on Relena's cheek, and she noticed that he had a slight smile on his face. "We'll finish this later," and with that he left her office, but not before giving her a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
She stood there, in the mess that was once her office, wondering what in the world had just taken place.  



	3. This Wasn't in the Job Description-ch. 3...

  
  
"This Wasn't in the Job Description"  
  
by: the archduke  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, nor am I making any profit from this fic.  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Trap is Set, But Who's the Prey?  
  
  
After Relena assured herself that both her and her office were presentable, she left to go to her meeting with Lady Une. As she rode the elevator up the three floors, she thought about the encounter that she had just had with Heero.   
  
"One minute we're aruguing about my safety and the next we're sprawled out on my desk, ready to rip each other's clothes off. Not that I didn't like it," she thought with a small smile, "but it was totally out of character for the both of us." Her thoughts were interupted by a 'ding', signifying that she was now at her destination. She exited the elevator and made her way towards Lady Une's office.  
  
Before she made it to the suite of offices that housed the upper level Preventers, she stopped, making it seem as if she were getting a drink at the water cooler. But in reality, she was reaching an important decision.  
  
"Whatever happened between myself and Heero, it cannot happen again. I will just tell him, that with the press hounding me, it is too dangerous for us to be engaging in illicit activities." As she was about to enter Lady Une's office she got an even better idea of how to deal with Heero. "Or I can just avoid him for the rest of my life. That sounds good too."   
  
  
  
  
Relena sat on the couch, a feeling of disbelief emanating from her. When she had entered Lady Une's office she had been surprised to not only see Heero there, but also Zechs, Noin, and Wufei, all seeming to be waiting for her. She nodded her acknowledgements to all, hesistating a bit at Heero, then spoke to Lady Une.  
  
"Good day, Lady Une. I understand that you required my presence immediately. I hope there is nothing wrong." All she needed was an emergency to complete the last couple of days that she had been having.  
  
Lady Une smiled, an indication that whatever it was, it was nothing too serious. "No, no, Miss Relena, all is fine. Actually, we have some good news for you." Lady Une then let her gaze travel to Noin, indicating that she should take over.  
  
"Yes Relena, for once it is good news. You have been given an award."   
  
This was good news. Relena smiled, quickly going over in her mind all the possible honors she could have won. It was too early for the Peace Awards, anyway she had been awarded that last year. It could be the Presidential Medal, or maybe the Universal Unity Award, or even the-  
  
"Don't get too happy yet. You haven't heard what you've won." Wufei brought her back to reality.  
  
At the smug tone of his voice, she began feeling that she was missing something.  
  
She directed her attention towards her brother, who had been standing quietly against the wall, looking as if he were trying to blend in with the wallpaper.  
  
"Which award have I won Milliardo?" Again with the real name, that made twice in one day. He sighed.  
  
"Well, you know that receiving an award for anything is an honor. The recongnition by others of your accomplishments should make you feel proud of all that you have contributed to society."  
  
At his statements she heard Wufei chuckle softly, which raised her suspicions even more.  
  
"What is it Milliardo?" There was an edge in her voice that told him to stop his procrastinating. Why did she always have to pick on him for? He supposed she was still upset at him for leaving her on Earth all by herself while he stayed in space. Twice.  
  
"Woman of the Year." He whispered it, but Relena still heard him.  
  
"Did you say 'Woman of the Year'? Who gives out that award?" It didn't sound too bad, even she had to admit she was an exceptional woman.  
  
"The UPA." At her blank look Zechs continued reluctantly. "The United Press Association. It's the first year the award is being presented."  
  
  
  
  
That's how Relena ended up on the couch, thinking about just how brazen the press was becoming. They're giving her an award, actually they invented an award, just to get her to come to some ceremony and take her picture. She sat there for a few more minutes, before she suddenly broke out in a grin.   
  
"I'm guessing the Preventors are involved in this because if I choose to go to the awards ceremony there will be a need to set up security?"  
  
Lady Une had a confused look on her face as she replied. "Yes." She hesitated, then continued. "Relena, you aren't actually thinking of going to this ceremony, are you? You must know this is a set up. You'll be bombarded by the entire press corps all at once." She hadn't known Relena to walk into a trap unless there was no other choice, and in this situation she did have a choice.  
  
"That's what I'm counting on. Start coordinating with the event's organizers for the security. This is one award that I will be picking up in person." Relena then got up and left, leaving four confused people in her wake.  
  
  
  
  
  
As Relena was going over her plans for the 'big night', which she had learned from her secretary would take place in three weeks, she heard a knock on the door and was pleased when Noin walked in alone.  
  
"Relena, are you sure you know what you're doing? I'm surprised they even had the nerve to do something like this." Relena could hear the anger in Noin's voice. Her sister-in-law had protected her since she was fifteen, and she assumed some habits were hard to break.  
  
She just smiled and said, "Don't worry Noin, I've got everything under control. I think the press has underestimated me, just as the Romefeller Foundation had. We both know how that ended."  
  
Noin gave her a skeptical look, but decided against pressing any further and changed the subject.  
  
"How did Heero take the news about his temporary reassignment? I heard he came in here all in a huff, giving poor Marie a scare."  
  
At Relena's slight blush, Noin knew she had hit paydirt. She settled down on the couch, waiting for Relena to answer. At Relena's continued silence Noin smiled.  
  
"How long has this been going on?"  
  
Relena finally found her voice. "Nothing's going on Noin. There was a brief moment of, uh, weakness, but nothing more than that. It certainly won't happen again."  
  
Relena's thoughts strayed to right before Heero had left her office after their 'meeting'. He had said that they'd finish what they had started later. She pushed the thought out of her mind, prefering not to think about that until she was in the privacy of her own room.   
  
Noin's only response was, "Just as people underestimate you Relena, don't you underestimate Heero Yuy. He's not the type of man who would leave anything unfinished."  
  
  
  
  
This was it. Heero had been detained all day by the idiots who were running that awards ceremony that Relena had agreed to attend. They wanted absurd concessions, such as no restraining line between Relena and the public when she made her entrance, which left her an open target for any potential assasins. These people thought that Relena was just another celebrity whose picture helped sell newspapers, not one of the most powerful, if not the most powerful, person in the universe. It took the threat of canceling the appearance to finally get all the security measures that he wanted.  
  
That was why Heero was walking to Relena's office at nine o'clock at night, a time when practically everyone else in the building had left for the day. He knew that Relena was still there, he had asked the two Preventers assigned to her for that day to notify him as soon as she left, and he had received no such message. As he neared the office he was glad her secretary had also left, the woman annoyed him to no end.  
  
When he passed the secretary's desk he left the path that led to Relena's office and instead went to the right, where he knew her guards were positioned. The two men straightened as one of their commanding officers addressed them.  
  
"You two are dismissed for the night. I will personally escort the Vice-Foreign Minister home tonight."   
  
The men saluted and nodded, not daring to argue with their superior. They had heard stories about the young man, and they weren't in any hurry to find out if they were true.  
  
After Heero felt sure that the guards had left and that there was no one else on the floor he made his way to Relena's office, not even bothering to knock.  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena was gathering up her belongings, hurrying to get home before anything else happened that day, when her door opened.  
  
Her back was facing the door, and she silently chanted in her mind, "Please don't be Heero, please don't be Heero." As she turned around she let a "Damn" escape from under her breath.  
  
"Excuse me?" Heero had by now made his way over to her desk.  
  
"Nothing Heero." Relena quickly made her way over to the small reading table that was by the fireplace, wanting to put as much distance between herself and Heero as possible.   
  
Heero followed her, and sat himself on the sofa that was next to the small table. He made a motion for her to sit, but she stayed standing.  
  
Relena could have kicked herself. "Why in the hell did I move towards the couch?"   
  
"Sit Relena." When Heero saw that she made no move to comply with his request he added, "I have some things to talk to you about regarding that award you won."  
  
"Well, it's getting late Heero, and I really should be getting home. Why don't you make an appointment with my secretary, I could probably speak with you sometime tomorrow morning." Relena made a move towards the door and added, "Anyway, my guards must be wondering what's taking me so long. Wouldn't want to keep them waiting."   
  
"I sent them home. We're the only two people on the floor." A chill ran down her spine as he said this. All alone, in her office, with no disruptions. Her plan to stay away from him for the rest of her life wasn't working at all.  
  
"Oh." Relena looked around the office, contemplating whether or not she could survive the six story fall out the window and came up with the conclusion that most likely she would not. Knowing that he would catch up with her in a second if she made a run for the door, she picked the only option that didn't involve her death or humiliation: she sat on the couch, as far away from him as possible.  
  
During her entire deliberation, Heero just sat there, admiring the way she looked in her suit. His mind drifted back to earlier in the day, when he had almost taken that suit off her, and he couldn't help but feel somewhat anxious about the current situation. He had not come to her office to seduce her, but now that was exactly what he wanted to do. His attention once again focused on the present as he noticed she was no longer standing near the door, but was seated on the far side of the couch.  
  
They both just sat there, avoiding looking at each other, Relena wondering what Heero was doing in her office, Heero wondering what he was doing in her office. If anyone happened to see the two they would have sworn that they were a pair of nervous high school students on a date, not two of the most important people in the world.   
Relena couldn't take the silence any longer and blurted out, "We shouldn't be doing this Heero. With the press, and our positions, and my brother, this is not a good idea."   
  
Heero looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "We're just sitting here Relena. What's wrong with that?" Relena mentally slapped herself for losing her cool, so she didn't realize that Heero had moved his position on the couch so he was now sitting much closer to her.  
  
Heero snaked his hand around Relena's shoulders, trying to remember anything he could from those horrible teen movies that Duo enjoyed so much. He had not had much practice in making a move on a girl before.   
  
As Relena felt Heero's arm around her shoulder she forgot all about avoiding him and did just the opposite, sitting closer to him. They both moved their heads towards the other, anticipating the kiss, when Relena's phone rang.   
  
Heero turned his head to look at the offending object but Relena gently pulled him back, whispering, "Let the machine get it."  
  
Heero nodded and resumed his prior activity, when they heard the person who was calling leave a message. "Hey Relena, this is Oscar. Just responding to the message you left me earlier today, regarding that ceremony, and you can count me in. Just give me a call tomorrow so we can finalize the details. Bye," and with that he hung up.   
  
Now Heero isn't a jealous person by nature, but it was safe to say that he was more than a little curious about who this caller was. He looked at Relena and asked, "Who was that?"  
  
"Nobody, now where were we." Relena was in the mood for love, not talk. She had already done enough of that today.  
  
"That wasn't nobody, that was a man. A man who was inquiring about your business, so that makes me interested in his business." Heero wasn't about to let some guy get close to Relena before he completed a thorough background check on them. Actually, he wasn't about to let any guy get close to Relena, period.  
  
This statement triggered something in Relena and she moved away from Heero's embrace. "Listen Heero, I don't have to explain anything to you. Your job is to make sure nobody tries to kill me, not who I may or may not associate myself with." Oops, that didn't come out as she intended.  
  
Heero immediately got up off the couch and his face looked as if it were made of marble. "I understand, Miss Vice-Foreign Minister. Forgive me for prying into your personal life. Allow me to escort you home." He moved his hand to allow Relena to leave ahead of him and she did, too proud to try to soothe his obviously hurt feelings.  
  
They rode to her home in silence, Relena wondering how the mood had been broken so quickly, Heero planning ways to track down this Oscar person and finding out just how he's connected to Relena.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. This Wasn't in the Job Description-ch. 4...

  
  
"This Wasn't in the Job Description"  
  
by: the archduke  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, nor am I making any profit from this fic.  
  
  
Chapter 4: The End  
  
  
Heero Yuy was looking at his computer, wondering exactly when it was that he lost his touch. In his younger years, about three years ago, this type of mission would have taken him two days tops. But here he was, three weeks after he first began, and he was practically back at where he started. The Perfect Soldier was perfect no more.  
  
Heero's mission was simple: trace the phone call that Relena received from Oscar, find all that he could about the man, then beat the living hell out of him. He had immediately began on the first part of that plan, but tracing the call had proved more difficult than he had anticipated. The call had been bounced off of so many satellites that Heero wasn't sure if the call had come from Colombia or the colonies. Whoever this Oscar person was, he was a professional, which made Heero wonder even more what Relena could be up to with him.  
  
Heero looked at his watch, finding that he only had seven hours until that stupid awards ceremony would begin. After Relena had announced that she would indeed be attending it, they had all wondered what she was planning. Whatever it was she was keeping very quiet, not even her brother and Noin knew about it. As long as it didn't undermine her safety Heero didn't care what her plans were.  
  
Okay, that isn't exactly true. Over the last three weeks Heero had not had any contact with Relena, not even an accidental meeting at work, and he found himself missing her and all of the little things she did. He missed the way she would quietly threaten Zechs over breakfast, or the way her eyes sparkled when she was met with a challenge. She was tough when she wanted to be, yet could also be the sweetest person in the world. Now instead of guns and mobile suits, Heero was thinking of blonde hair and blue eyes. And she didn't want anything to do with him. It was enough to drive a lesser man insane, but it only slightly aggravated Heero.  
  
With all of the uncertainties surrounding Relena tonight, Heero was definetly going to be there, regardless of the fact that Relena had taken him off of her personal security detail. He would have to stay in the shadows to ensure that she wouldn't see him, but that wasn't a big problem. He had set up the security for the facility, so he knew every nook and cranny. Whatever Relena planned for tonight Heero was going to have a front row seat for it.  
  
  
  
The dress was too tight, the shoes too loose, and her hair would just not cooperate. Relena sighed in exasperation. With all of her planning she had completely forgotten about her attire, and now here she was, an hour before she had to leave for the ceremony, and not even close to looking how she had wanted to look.   
  
In her mind she had pictured herself walking down the red carpet looking fabulous, with the photographers falling all over themselves to get a picture of her. They would think that they had beat her, that her face would grace the front page of every newspaper and the cover of every magazine. Then, after they found her little surprise, they would never try to take her picture again.  
  
She was also hoping to look her best for a certain person who she knew would be there, even if she never saw him. Relena had figured out that Heero had misunderstood her relationship with Oscar, but she couldn't gather the courage to go set him straight. She was hoping that everything would magically end up alright, with her and Heero ending in her bed what they had begun in her office. But magic only existed in fairy tales, and while Relena was a princess, she couldn't picture Heero surrounded by a bunch of dwarfs.  
  
  
  
  
"Sector five, group three, clear?"  
  
"Clear."  
  
"Sector five, group four, clear?"  
  
"Clear."  
  
"All sectors clear. Allow the eagle to land."  
  
Heero turned his attention to the limo that had just arrived. Relena, otherwise known as 'the eagle', had finally made it to the ceremony, uncharacteristically late. All of the photographers knew it was she who had arrived, no one else who was scheduled to attend the ceremony had armed Preventers guarding them.  
  
As soon as the door to the limo opened the flashes went off in a frenzy, the photographers not even bothering to wait for the inhabitants to exit. Heero expected Zechs or Noin to come out before Relena, that was the usual protocol for these types of events. He was right, Noin exited and was followed by Zechs, who looked a bit annoyed for some reason. Zechs turned around to help the last person in the vehicle exit, and when Relena finally did show herself Heero immediately knew what had gotten Zechs so annoyed.  
  
Heero had seen Relena dressed up before, always wearing formal gowns or conservative attire to the events that she had to attend, but this was different. No one could call what Relena was wearing conservative. It wasn't even liberal. It was practically illegal! Her dress, or what he supposed could be considered a dress, looked to be a marvel of engineering for the fact that it was defying gravity. It was strapless and lowcut, which made a dangerous combination, plus it looked to be somewhat transparent in the midsection. The bottom half was just as bad, the skirt barely covering her rear end with slits on either side that came up to her hips. As the photographers snapped away, while simutaneously thinking about the headlines for these pictures, Heero wasn't sure what to do first, kill Zechs for letting her out of the house dressed like that, or run over there and put his coat over her and take her back to her mansion.  
  
As Heero contemplated what course of action to take, he began to realize that Relena wasn't rushing to the door or attempting to hide from the cameras. On the contrary, she was actually posing for them! Twirling around, smiling, waving, she was encouraging these vultures! Heero began to feel relieved when she finally moved to go indoors, but was quickly angered again when she turned, smiled, and blew a kiss to the crowd. He clenched his fists, wondering exactly what had gotten into Relena tonight.   
  
  
  
  
  
Just a few more steps, and she would be home free. Left, right, left, right, almost there. She could feel the heat from the flashes, as well as hear the yelling of the photographers. "Relena, right here! Look this way!" One more pose and she would be done for the night. She turned around once she reached her limo, leaving her brother holding the door open as she gave the press one more dazzling smile. All of a sudden she felt arms go around her waist from behind and she was pulled into the limo, with Zechs just managing to close the door before the vehicle zoomed off.  
  
Relena turned toward the person who had grabbed her, ready to give them a piece of her mind, when she stopped once she saw who it was.  
  
She swallowed nervously and said, "Hello, Heero." All she got in response was a glare. She had a feeling this was not going to go well at all.  
  
  
  
  
  
As they pulled up to the mansion, Heero had still not spoken a word, only glared. Once they stopped he opened the door and pulled her out, walking purposefully towards the front door. There was a honk from the limo, and Relena reasoned that Duo was the getaway driver. Heero opened the front door with a key, she would have to look into how he had obtained that later. Still holding her arm, he marched up the stairs and right into her room, pushing her inside while he locked the door behind him. Relena immediately went straight for her desk, she always felt more confident when she behind a desk. It implied that she was in charge, even if that implication wasn't totally correct.   
  
The two occupants of the room stared at each other, Heero with his arms crossed over his chest, Relena with her hands on the desk, slightly leaning over it. A few moments passed before Heero spoke first.   
  
"Have you drunk any alcoholic beverages or taken any other inebriating substances tonight?"   
  
Relena thought he was joking before she remembered that Heero Yuy is not one to joke. She looked at him, shocked, before she answered with a resounding, "No! Of course not!"  
  
He stood his ground as he replied, "I don't believe you. Your actions tonight have totally been out of character, so I must surmise that you have taken something that would alter your personality." As he moved towards her he added, "I'm going to take you to Sally for some blood tests. It's for your own good Relena."  
  
Relena couldn'tbegin to comprehend what Heero was saying. He thought that she was high. How insulting! Relena became furious and looked over her desk for something to throw at him to stop his advancment. Her eyes quickly settled on her 'Woman of the Year' award that she had brought with her from the ceremony. She grabbed it and hurled it in the general direction of Heero.  
  
Now, when considering Relena's athletic skills, or lack thereof, and that her target was the well oiled fighting machine that is Heero Yuy, the chances of her actually hitting him with the award were very much against her. Well, it seems that Relena should have bought a lottery ticket, because today was her lucky day. She could only watch as the award, which was quite heavy, sailed through the air, almost as if it were suspended by wires, and hit its target square on the head, making Heero crumple to the floor.  
  
Relena's eyes widened as she saw Heero fall to the floor. At first she didn't move, expecting Heero to get up and give her one of his glares. When he remained still she felt herself begin to panic, and she rushed to his side. She kneeled down next to him and slapped him lightly on the cheek.  
  
"Heero, wake up." She tried shaking him but that didn't work either. Now she really began to panic.  
  
"Oh God, Heero, wake up! Oh my God, I am the worst pacifist in the world! I bet my father never hit anyone with a 'Woman of the Year' award!" Her brow scrunched in thought. "My father probably never won a 'Woman of the Year' award." She shook the meaningless thoughts out of her head, turning her attention back to Heero.  
  
"Heero, I'm sorry. Please wake up!" She was just about to slap him again when Heero's eyes suddenly popped open, and before she knew what happened she was laying on the ground with Heero on top of her.  
  
"You hit me. Several times." Relena could see the thinly veiled humor in Heero's eyes, and she knew that she had been tricked.  
  
"Heero, you scared me half to death! I thought that I had hurt you."  
  
"You did. That thing is heavy."  
  
Relena made a move to sit up, but was stopped when Heero didn't do the same. He continued to stare at her, and she said, "Heero, do you mind getting off of me? Your gun is poking my leg."  
  
"That isn't my gun."  
  
"Well, wh-" Her eyes widened as what he said reached her brain. All she could manage to squeak out was an "Oh."  
  
The two lay there, Heero wondering why in the hell he had said such a cliched thing, Relena wondering when she had turned into a complete idiot.   
  
Relena looked up at his face and took the opportunity to study it. She noticed for the first time a little scar above his left eyebrow, and idly wondered what else she had neglected to take notice of on his body. She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts by a strange sound that seemed to be emanating from Heero. She focused on him and realized that he was indeed making that sound, a sort of sniffing sound. Relena looked closer, yes, Heero was sniffing, and he was sniffing...her? Why would he be sniffing her?  
  
Then it hit her. He was checking her breath to make sure she had not been drinking. He still didn't believe her! With a surge of adrenalin she managed to push Heero off of her and stand up, her hands clenched at her sides.  
  
By this time Heero had gotten over his mild shock at her unprecedented show of physical strength, and had also stood up at the other side of the room. He had a feeling he wouldn't be shooting off his gun anytime soon.  
  
Relena's eyes darted around the room, when they finally settled on what she had been looking for: the 'Woman of the Year' trophy, smack dab in the middle of herself and Heero. She decided to take a chance and made a move towards the trophy, which alerted Heero to her intentions. In a show of speed that exhibited why he was called the 'Perfect Soldier', Heero dove for the trophy, snatching it a split second before her own hand was able to grasp it.   
  
Relena quickly got to her feet and stepped a few feet from Heero with her hand outstretched. "Heero, give me back my trophy." He could hear the beginings of anger in the undertones of her voice.  
  
Heero merely shook his head. "No."  
  
She stamped her foot to show Heero that she meant business. "Heero, that is my trophy, and I want it back, right now." The last two words were said through clenched teeth, further proof of her rising temper.  
  
"No, you are just going to try to hit me with it again," and then he preceded to hide the trophy behind his back. 'Out of site, out of mind,' he reasoned to himself.  
  
"Ugghhh!!," she screamed in frustration. "I can't believe I'm in love with such a stubborn JERK!!"  
  
Heero responded with, "Well, I just want to make sure that the woman I'M in love with isn't an ALCOHOLIC! I'm just trying to look out for you."  
  
By this time neither person were fully aware of what they were saying, their emotions replacing their reason.  
  
Relena marched across the room and tried to reach behind Heero's back to retreive her trophy, while Heero kept on dodging her attempts.  
  
"This is so stupid. I just want m-," Relena began mumbling under her breath, when what Heero and her had just said registered in her mind. It seemed that Heero had also just comprehended what had been spoken. She straighted herself and looked into Heero's eyes.   
  
He saw her mouth curve up into a small smile, then was pleasantly surprised when she grabbed the back of his head and brought his face down for a kiss. He immediately responded, wondering why it had taken them so many years to engage in such a wonderful activity.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena slowly woke up the next morning, trying to bring her left hand to wipe the sleep out of her eyes, when she found that it was tangled in something. Following her arm, she sought out the source of her hand's confinement. She was only mildly surprised to see next to her, in her bed, a seemingly naked Heero. During their night together she had somehow gotten her hand stuck in his hair, and upon further inspection she found that it was her braclet that had gotten caught. She tried tugging her hand away, but only managed to wake up her bodyguard.  
  
As he blinked away his grogginess, Heero settled his gaze on his employer. She was looking at the top of his head, a worried expression on her face. He was about to ask her what was wrong, briefly wondering if she regretted what they had done, when he felt a sharp tug at his hair. He tried looking up, but could only get a glimpse of her arm.  
  
Heero looked back at Relena. "What are you doing to my hair?"   
  
Relena took her attention away from trying to disentagle her hand, and focused on the person who had spoken to her. She smiled when she saw the questioning look he was giving her, a bright smile that made her eyes sparkle.   
  
"My braclet is stuck in your hair." Her smile suddenly widened. "Don't worry though, I think we'll be able to cut it out in no time."  
  
He gave her a blank expression, and said in a deadpan voice, "I hope you're refering to your hand, because there is no way you are cutting my hair."  
  
She started giggling, in the process managing to loosen her hand from Heero's hair. "It looks like no haircut for you today, Heero." At his obvious relief, she added, "Don't look so disappointed."  
  
He smirked a bit, saying, "With you there is never any disappointment", making a move towards her, only to be stopped with a hand covering his face and pushing him back.  
  
"Hold that thought for one second", she said while moving from underneath the sheets to grab her robe that was on the chair next to the bed. "I'll be right back." Before he could question her actions she was out the door.  
Once again Zechs and Noin were downstairs, having a quiet breakfast, when Relena came speeding down the stairs. She mumbled a "Good morning", grabbed the stack of newspapers that was on the end of the table, then sped right back up the stairs.   
  
Both occupants had noticed that the Vice-Foreign Minister had been clad only in a robe, but only Noin commented on it.  
  
Without looking up from her coffee she said, "They're adults now Zechs. You can't stop her from growing up."  
  
Her husband replied with, "I have no idea what you are talking about."  
  
Noin glanced up from the rim of her cup and noticed that Zechs was still eating his eggs. There was a hint of amusement in her voice as she said, "Subscribing to the old 'Ignorance is Bliss' philosophy now? That's real rational Zechs."  
  
He merely replied, "I'm a big brother. I don't have to be rational."  
  
  
Before Heero could comprehend that Relena had left she was back again, carrying a stack of newspapers with her. Heero groaned, wondering why she would bring newspapers with her, knowing full well that they would be filled with pictures of her in that, that outfit. It made him angry just thinking of her exposed in such a way, while all of those people took their pictures, hoping that they would sell a few more newspapers by exploiting her. It made him wonder again why she would wear such a revealing ensemble to an event that she knew was a trap.  
  
"Here you go Heero," she said while thrusting a newspaper from the L2 colony in his hands. "Read up on what's going on in the universe." She said this in a HAPPY voice, almost like she was anticipating him reading it.  
  
"Humph," was the only thing he said while he looked over the front page, expecting the worse. But, curiously enough, there was no picture of Relena, and upon further investigation, found this to be true for the rest of the paper as well. Startled, he sat up in bed and grabbed another paper, this time one from Earth, and was met with the same outcome. He looked over at Relena, who had been watching him with amusement the entire time.  
  
"Wha, I, huh?" Was all he was able to say while she just continued smiling.  
  
"You remember Oscar, don't you Heero?" At the mention of the other man's name she saw his face darken and quickly continued. "Well, you see, Oscar is this brilliant, MARRIED scientist (she felt it was a good idea to stress the word 'married') that I met during a conference on L6. His specialty is Magnetic Engineering, and he had just finished with a project that used magnetics as a way to block out digital information, or something like that. I'm not really sure what it is, but I did remember him saying that he could remotely erase hard drives on computers and other devices. So, I figured that since all photographers use digital cameras,"  
  
"Then Oscar could erase all the photos that they took of you." Heero finished for her. That explains the lack of photographs of her that morning. He had to admit, it was a pretty good idea.  
  
"Yup," she responded with pride in her voice. "And," she continued, "once all the major newspaper and magazine editors read the letter that I sent them, dated last week but sent out today, explaining to them how sorry I am about their ruined pictures, they should finally leave me alone." She ended with a broad smile on her face.  
  
Heero just sat there, staring at her for a few minutes, before a grin of his own appeared. "I didn't know you had it in you to be so devious."  
  
"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," she responded while bringing her arms around his neck.  
  
He brought his own arms to her waist while he leaned down towards her. "And I can't wait to find it all out."  
  
Suffice it to say, that was the end of their conversation.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: All done! Yeah! Thanks to everyone who read and waited patiently for me to finish. 


End file.
